1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum feeding apparatus, and more specifically to a vacuum feeding apparatus of a type wherein components of the vacuum feeding apparatus, such as a valve section, a vacuum section, a filter section, a pressure detecting section, a manifold section, etc. are created in the form of blocks or units so as to enable the so-produced blocks to be selectively used in combination, and a plate can be used so as to cut off a plurality of fluid passages defined in the blocks or to selectively make the changeover of the fluid passages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has widely been used a suction pad using a vacuum, as a work attracting and feeding device with a view toward automatically controlling operations in a factory and eliminating labor.
In the work attracting and feeding device referred to above, there have normally been used an ejector system or type for generating a vacuum with compressed air and a vacuum pump system or type for energizing a vacuum pump to generate a vacuum. Either a solenoid-controlled valve or a solenoid-controlled pilot valve, for example, is normally coupled to both types mentioned above.
The prior art referred to above, however, has the following problems.
Described specifically, it is necessary to selectively make the changeover of the ejector type and the vacuum pump type as needed. Then, constituent devices such as a solenoid-controlled valve, a solenoid-controlled pilot valve, etc. are exchanged with others according to various uses. At this time, a pipe arrangement process is extremely cumbersome because such devices are coupled to one another by means of lines or pipes. In addition, the provision of a number of devices causes a problem when a vacuum feeding apparatus is reduced in size.